


The Last Person

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [78]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kayim prompted by the <i>Favourites</i> Theme: Star Trek AOS, McCoy, His favourite patient isn't actually Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Person

He was never known for his sympathetic bedside manner. In fact, he was more known to be a surly bastard and more so when he had to deal with one James T Kirk's stupidity. Just because Jim was his closest friend, it didn't mean he liked treating him on a semi-regular basis. He didn't like having to heal injuries obtained by trying to be the hero. He didn't like having to watch his friend when he lay unconscious in sickbay for whatever stupid fool stunt he pulled. No, Jim was the last person he wanted to see in his sickbay.


End file.
